


I Need a Place For the Night, Happy to Sleep on the Floor (DALLON WEEKES)

by RockWithItWriting



Category: Dallon Weekes - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Dallon Weekes - Freeform, Other, Panic! at the Disco - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 00:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockWithItWriting/pseuds/RockWithItWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 1271</p><p>Requested: Yes</p><p>Warnings: Fighting, Angst, Jealousy</p><p>Okay so I kinda really like this one? I tried to keep it real and as far away from the fight cliches that happen in fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need a Place For the Night, Happy to Sleep on the Floor (DALLON WEEKES)

You tried to enter into the room softly, so you didn’t wake Dallon from his slumber, but the light flicked on before you could make it to the bed.

“You’re home late,” Dallon observed, standing next to the door with his arms crossed, “Again.” You didn’t know what to say because yeah, you were home late again but did it matter? You were a grown adult and you could go out and stay out as late as you wanted to.

“I called you and told you I was going to be a little late,” You felt the aching in your feet and just wanted to crawl into bed and cuddle with your boyfriend. He looked away from you and shook his head, jaw flexing. “You said it was okay,” Dallon didn’t speak until he pushed off from the wall and took a couple of steps toward you.

“Were you with Rin?” He grumbled, referring to an old friend from your high school days. Rin had showed up in town for a few days because he was on his way to a job, “Because I didn’t hear anything about you being with Rin when you called me.”

“Yeah,” You said, affronted, “I was with Rin. He’s one of my best friends, Dal, geez.” There was nothing wrong with Dallon being a little jealous but his eyes blazed when you confirmed you were with Rin, “I didn’t figure I needed to tell you because you were there when he asked me to dinner!”

“And you said yes!” Dallon bellowed, taking several quick steps toward you and gesturing widely. You took a few steps back, gasping for air. “You said yes to going out to dinner with another man!”

“Because it wasn’t romantic!” You shouted, tone matching Dallon’s, “You don’t own me, Dallon! I can go out with other guys and it not be a romantic thing, damn!” Dallon flexed his jaw before throwing his hands up in the air and spinning around so his back was to you.

“Whatever, let’s just go to bed.”

“Hell no,” You snarled, “I’m not getting into bed when you just accused me of cheating. Do you understand what you’re saying? You don’t trust me with one of my oldest friends, Dallon! How am I supposed to feel about that?”

“You’re supposed to feel like I care about you!” He bellowed, bracing himself on the wall in front of him, “Because I do, I love you!”

“And I love you!” You screamed, “But I can’t sleep in the same bed as you when you had the audacity to think that I was cheating on you with Rin!” Dallon spun around, looking at you with red rimmed eyes and a jaw that, if it got any more tense, would probably snap.

“Where are you going to sleep, then?” He asked, voice low and rough, “Or am I going to sleep on the couch?”

“I will sleep on the couch,” You grabbed your pillow from the bed that you usually shared with Dallon, shrugging past him and out the bedroom door.

“At least take the bed!” Dallon’s voice followed you down the hall but you scoffed and resisted the urge to give him the finger before getting an afghan from the closet and making your way to the living room. “If you want to be stubborn, fine!” Dallon’s voice was raw, by then, and you felt the hot burn of tears in your throat.

When you settled in and took your shoes off, you let yourself cry. Under the afghan you were warmed by the thick material and the tears rolling down your cheeks. You tried to keep your sobbing to a minimum but it was hard when your heart was breaking. If Dallon didn’t admit he was wrong… If he didn’t apologize… Would you leave him? It was toxic for him to think you shouldn’t be able to hang out with your male friends, scary even. It was a red flag for something you never had to think about with Dallon before.

What had gotten into him? You knew the underlying reason for his anger was jealousy but that gave him no right not to trust you. You had always been faithful, never straying from the relationship that filled you with joy and love. There was no reason under the sun that would give Dallon the right to be filled with rage at your adventures with Rin except the fact that he, and everyone else, had a right to feel whatever they wanted. But it would have been healthier for you, Dallon and your relationship if he would have just expressed his jealousy in the form that it should have been, instead of anger.

You rolled over until you were facing the back of the couch and pulled the afghan tighter around you. If Dallon wanted to pick a fight, or be pissy, or whatever, you would let him. If he didn’t apologize for his actions you would have to end up leaving him.

You had decided long ago that you wouldn’t stand for the treatment you deemed bad, and the red flag that cropped up when his jaw flexed with anger was too blatant to ignore. You sighed before trying to fall asleep but your mind was flying around at two hundred miles an hour. All of your thoughts were centered around Dallon, the way you loved him and the way you would hurt after you left him- if you had to leave him.

You heart was aching just thinking about it and it started hammering against your ribcage when you heard Dallon approaching, the hardwood floor underneath him creaking with his steps. He said your name with a shaking voice as he sat down on the edge of the couch, trying not to disturb you if you were sleeping.

“I love you,” Dallon breathed, his hand landing just below your ribs on your side, “And nothing with ever change that. I’m sorry, and I know that it’s not enough to just say sorry because sometimes people say sorry without meaning it but I mean it. I didn’t have the right to say those things or treat you like that, and it’s an excuse, I know, but I can’t sleep because I regret everything I’ve done tonight because it’s hurt you.”

You sighed, once more crying, and sat up, “You even regret apologizing?” Maybe you were still angry, or scared, or something, but it’s almost like you wanted him to say yes, so you two could go back to fighting. But as Dallon looked at you, eyes puffy, cheeks red, he shook his head.

“It’s the only good thing I’ve done all damn night. I am so sorry, and I’ll even invite Rin over for dinner tomorrow.”

You were surprised. It was a big step after such a large fight for Dallon to say he wanted Rin in your home, the place where you were his and he was yours. You looked at him and saw the grief weighing on him, the thoughts whirling around in his head. You didn’t want to feel guilty, because you didn’t want to let guilt forgive something that hurt you, but you leaned forward and gripped Dallon in a back breaking hug.

“I love you,” You breathed, “And I’m sure Rin would love to come over for dinner.”

“I’m sorry,” He whispered one more time. You sighed and kissed his neck.

“I’m not saying I completely forgive you, but we can work through this. You hurt me Dallon and I need time to heal.” Dallon nodded, burying his face into your neck.


End file.
